all around us
by JoKuL FrOsTi
Summary: . Did it occur to anyone else why and what was that room doing in the tower. It obviously was meant for a little girl. But there was only Maria, and I doubt her uncle would bother to make up a room like that for his niece, in the beginning. I mean, Marmaduke or Loveday might have done it, but seriously? this is the story of the little girl who lived in the tower room Maria. R&R!


**This is a story based off a "wait a minute" that popped into my mind. Did it occur to anyone else why and what was that room doing in the tower. It obviously was meant for a little girl. But there was only Maria, and I doubt her uncle would bother to make up a room like that for his niece, in the beginning. I mean, Marmaduke or Loveday might have done it, but seriously? So, this is my theory. There was someone before her. Someone before Maria in that room. In that little girl's room. This is dedicated to VoiletVulturi, who cheers me up a lot, and gives my days a little fun. Thanks Vi! **

This is a story. A story about a little girl. It'll have its funny moments, its sweet moments, its kind moments, and its sad moment. Moments of betrayal, anger, hatred, and despair. Moments of forgiveness, and love. These moments make up the lives of a little girl and those she loves and doesn't love. The life of a little girl who was caught in a life of love and hatred. And pride. And a curse. 

**͠͠͠͠͠ ͠ ͠ ͠** *midday, on the hottest day of august*

"Sir-""Ronald, I am in a very important meeting. Can't it wait?" "No sir. It's your wife sir." "What?" "She's gone into laboring. And she's calling for you." "Why didn't you say so sooner? Move! I am sorry gentlemen, but as you can tell, this is a family issue. I trust we can continue this some other time." With that, the man swept out of the room, servant in tow. The click of his riding boots echoed off the castle walls as he ran to the large bedroom he shared with his wife. He arrived out of breath, but did not hesitate. "Let me through, let me see my wife." He said. Family and servants moved aside, letting their lord pass through.

His wife lay on a bed, nightgown and bed sheets soaked with sweat and blood. Nurses and doctors remained at her side, helping her, but they made room for their lord. "Nera. Nera my love. I am here." He said, taking her clammy hand in his. She smiled up at him weakly, her face flushed with pain. "William. William, darling." She breathed. Then screamed as another wave of pain hit. "We need you to push, now Madam." Said the doctor. She did so, screaming in agony. Her grip tightened on her husband's hand. Another and another and another hit her, each time she pushed with all her might.

A wailing filled the cavernous room. The woman seemed to collapse, no longer tense from the pain and pushing. The nurses rushed the small form to the doctor, who check its heart and health, then washed it off in the nearby basin. They swathed him in a blanket and handed it to her husband, as she was too tired to take it at first. He stared at the tiny life in his hands. He cooed at the tiny baby. "It's a boy." Commented one of the nurses quietly as they cleared away the mess of stained sheets and pillows, replacing them with fresh clean ones.

"Nera. Nera, look at him. He's beautiful. Nera?" said her husband, tearing his eyes from his son. His wife lay propped up on the pillows, eyes half closed. She opened them and looked at him. "I'm awake. I'm awake. Let me see my son. Let me see my boy." She said, her arms outstretched. He handed the child to its mother. She smiled widely when her amber eyes fell upon the baby's face. "He's precious." She whispered, cooing. "What shall we name him darling?" asked her husband. She smiled down at the child, thinking. "Let us name him…" at that moment, a young girl came into the room and to her parents side. "Is this it?" she asked, staring at the baby. "This is your brother Loveday. We were just going to name him-""you should name him bird." "Bird? That's not a name Love-""No. I like it. But maybe…." His wife looked out the window to an apple tree, with several different birds alight in it. Her eyes fell upon a little red and brown one. "Robin. We shall name him robin." And it was decided.

In the days that passed, the boy remained a happy healthy little boy, who didn't cry as much as rather observed his surroundings with his large brown eyes. But not all was well. The wife, the mother, Nera, recovered it seemed, for the first few weeks. Until one day. It was a fine late summer morning. William, the lord of the castle, was in early morning business. The wife woke when her song, cradled by the window, began to whimper. She had cat-like hearing when it came to her children. The nurse entered the doorway, but was sent away as Nera wished to care for her own child, rather than have a stranger do it. She picked the baby up, and knew what he wanted. He was hungry. She fed him his milk, watching the sun's light morning rays shift through the tree branches of her apple tree. A robin sang, perched amongst the branches. She cleaned him up, and straightened the top of her gown, and set him back in the cradle. He would be a smart one, she knew. She started to hum her lullaby, brushing out her honey locks.

But the tune caught in her throat. In her abdomen, something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She began to cough, choking. She collapsed to the floor, crimson dripping onto the tile from her lips. Her amber eyes darted to the crib, unable to call for help or comfort her wailing son. It was her daughter who had found her. That night, the woman, the wife, the mother, died. The doctor said it was of internal bleeding. It was amazing she lasted as long as she did. And it was the daughter who held the newborn tightly in her arms as her father lamented. It was the daughter who watched as her father's heart seemed to wither and die with the passing of his beloved Nera. His "candle" in the dark. And now all that was left was the dark. It was the daughter who looked out the window, blinking away her own tears long enough to see a robin, out long after it's nest time, take flight and disappear into the darkness.

**͠͠͠͠͠ ͠ ͠ ͠** * midnight, coldest night of December*

It has been two years, three months, and four days since we last visited this place. But it is not the grand castle, which now lies in near ruin, no. we must travel through the woods and village, and across the vast valley, to the room of a George and Victoria Merryweather. It is a similar scene to the first one we visited. Husband and wife become father and mother. But with this family, it was a much smoother process. And there was no complications, before, during, or afterwards. They were given a healthy, beautiful baby girl, which they named Eleyna. For "swallow", the little bird that was beautiful and impossibly fast. She was named for this special little bird because it was the flock of birds that lived in the extravagant greenhouse attached to the bed room. Her mother loved to watch them in the summer, and was sad to see them go. So her husband built the house for them. At first, she was guilty for keeping them, but they stayed when she offered their freedom. So this was the name of her daughter. Eleyna, Eleyna starling kestrel merryweather. And she would be loved dearly for the next 6 years. By all who laid eyes upon the little girl with eyes sometimes blue as sky, or blue as her namesake.

* * *

**so, this is the beginning. the beginning of what? you'll have to just wait and see.**


End file.
